I am in love with a criminal
by scarletreader21
Summary: Dipper pines is a lot of things but he is not sweet, he is not kind, he is just pure evil. and yet I can't help falling in love with him. my name is Pacifica Northwest and I fell in love with a murderer. (originally posted in wattpad) reverse fall au
1. prologue

"I just want one normal day, just one day away from all this madness, is that to much to ask!?" I screamed. I mean I love the crazy adventures me and Gideon go to, but come on I need a break. I just wanna sit down and relax for once.

As I was busy drowning in all my misery a slow sarcastic clap could be heard from the door. great just great, him.

"Aw is little Miss Blondie tired of all the challenges" tch you wish

"oh shut up dipping sauce"

"And what if I don't want too" he is so enjoying this, that's just one of his main hobbies, annoying the hell out of me, or murdering innocent people. nah I think its the second.

I let a sigh escape my lips "what are you doing here?" I am so not in the mood today to argue with him. "I mean you hate it here Dipper" I say as I gesture to the mystery shack.

Uncle Bud left me in charge of the place yeah not the best idea but Gideons asleep with a high fever and no one else could watch it so he asked me to do it.

And now here I am alone to deal with this idiot, no murderer really really hot murderer.

"I am not here to buy anything in this dump, they're practically garbage" I glared at him yeah I know its a dump but he can't just insult it like that.

Wait if he's here then that means the JOURNAL!

I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"if you're here to steal the journal the I suggest you leave Gide-"

"I am not here to steal the journal"

then what's he doing he-

"I am here to ask you out on a date"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

so yeah there we have it.

I hope I won't disappoint

gravity falls does NOT belong to me, no matter how hard I wish.

notes:

*I kept all their last names from the show the same so I won't get confused when writing.

*Mabel and Pacifica are in a somewhat friendly terms, cause I bet they'd be awesome as friends...maybe.

*Pacifica is staying at reverse falls for the entire year. because of reasons you will find out in the future.

mkay that's all.


	2. Chapter 1

"WHAT!"

Dipper Pines just asked me out on a date, okay its already the end of the world and I still haven't kissed a hot vampire!

"Pacifica your shouting is enough to scare the Minotaurs"

I rolled my eyes at that, like that's enough to scare them. "Is that how you ask a girl out? ask them out then insult them afterwards?"

he shrugged "well no but you're not a girl are you?" he then looked at me with those mesmerising eyes that I hate then he smirked.

man do I want to wipe of that stupid grin of his face with bleach!

"OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted at him while I pointed the door. Its just way to early for this.

he still has that stupid grin in his face as he he says "I am not leaving until you agree to the date Ms. Northwest"

"why would I ever go out with you?"

"cause I am hot, smart, rich, and drop dead gorgeous"

I rolled my eyes "Modest aren't we"

he smiled at me a real smile!

"I do try" and he's stupid grin is back.

this is just weird Dipper Pines The Dipper Pines is here at the mystery shack the place he absolutely hate here at the entire reverse falls not to steal the journal but is asking me the girl he's sister once tried to kill a bunch of times who is now my friend sort of, on a date there's gotta be a catch to all these.

"why are you suddenly asking me out on a date?" I asked him. I mean ever since I arrived here at Reverse falls he and his sister has been making my life a living hell, well maybe just Mabel, and well he was just watching in the sidelines.

"is it wrong to ask such a rare beauty out on a date" I could feel the blood reach my face. did he just call me a rare beauty.

"what's with the sudden interest Pines?" this is just way to weird "there's gotta be a real reason why you're asking me out on a date and stop with the flattering it won't get you anywhere"

he shrugged his arms and let out a dramatic sigh escape his lips "Mabel my dear sister Mabel told me too"

"Mabel asked you to take me out on a date?" I actually felt quite disappointed that that's his reason for asking me out "why?"

he rolled his eyes at me and gave me the are you serious look.

"Blondie what do you think the reason would be? she's Mabel"

I thought about it for a while then an idea popped into my head. "She's planning on kidnapping Gideon isn't she?"

he nodded "So you gonna go out on a date with me or not?"

what a gentleman I rolled my eyes at him

"Can't Gideon's sick with a high fever, tell your dear sister to kidnap him another time"

his smirked drop for a sec or it could have been my imagination.

"come on pacifica, my sister is not gonna be happy if she doesn't have Gideon today, she can take care of him"

"but she's-"

"she'd never hurt Gideon she's in love with him" he spat the word love like its some kind of bacteria that touched his oh-so precious amulet.

I let out a sigh "why does she want me to get out of the way? were practically friends now. somewhat"

"she's Mabel she has her reasons" he looked really flustered right now "Come on Mabel won't be happy if I don't get you out here, an angry Mabel aint something you wanna see"

I really do wanna go out I am bored out of my mind here at the mystery shack.

"but who would look after the mystery shack?"

he grabbed the shades that's being displayed at the counter and tried it on "tch why do you need someone to look after such a dump"

I glared right at him and snatched the shades away "that aint nice Dipping Sauce"

"Come on just allow my sister to do what she want to Gideon" he somewhat begged cause I doubt you beg with a scowl on your face "Pacifica seriously we'll just walk around town, I act sweet and kind to you, treat you to lunch, and bring you back that's it"

that did sound interesting. and who am I to decline a free meal from a rich dude, but I still get unsure what about the mystery shack I can't just leave it alone

"I will ask Soos to watch over this stupid shop" he crossed his arms. wow seems like his losing his patience right now

"what about the journ-"

"take it with you or have Gideon hide it in a better hiding spot, now date or not?"

I let out a sigh "okay I will go out on a date with you"

he smiled

"only if you lose the cape" he's smile dropped and was instantly replaced with the scowl we all know and love.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

and here is chapter 1

hope I didn't disappoint you, if I did I am truly sorry.

again I DO NOT own gravity falls if I did dipcifica would be canon by now.

till next time xD


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own gravity falls

"I am not losing the cape"

I rolled my eyes at him what a baby. "if you don't lose the cape you don't get a date" I stated.

he glared at me like seriously glare...if looks can kill I'd be buried 6 feet underground by now.

"I don't see why I have to listen to you Northwest"

wow is he stubborn what guy wears a cape at the middle of the day when its like 40° outside. are capes still even fashion today?. "Cause if you don't listen to me, I won't go on a date and Mabel can't kidnap Gideon"

"Mabel has no plans on kidnapping Gideon, I told you already she just plans on taking care of him, and I don't care the cape stays"

who knew boys were so infuriating! I seriously wanna punch him. he's wearing a cape in the 21st century can't he see its ridiculous. and they make fun of my sweaters all the time.

"then no date, good luck explaining that you failed your mission you may now leave" I say as I opened the door.

"Its staying"

"No its not"

"Its staying"

"NO ITS NOT!" are boys always this stubborn

he's mad. I can see him twitching and I saw him do something, something that surprises me even after all the things I've seen here at gravity falls.

"fine I'll take off the coat"

 _he agreed?_

who is this and what on the world happen to Dipper Pines the ruthless, selfish murderer. Is the world ending _oh yeah it already did when he asked me out_ "You will?"

He rolled his eyes at me "yes I will" I smiled at that aw he really does listen. "Only if you lose that monstrositiy you call a sweater"

I glared at him nothings wrong with my sweater its cute. Its a bright neon purple with lots and lots of sparkles that says "һoʟo єνєяʏɞoԀʏ" I dont see whats wrong with it though.

"I dont want too" its cute and I like it its staying.

He sighed and mutered something that I am sure sounded like 'stupid hippie' but I dont care.

He smirked and looked at me with his eyes glowing and his hand clutching his amulet.

You can only guess what happened next.

Xoxoxoxo

 **Ok sorry for the very short chapter, i really am and sorry if i ever disappoint. But anyways here it is**

 **Though i have a question for the future chapters i am thinkng of adding an oc to make either Dipper or Pacifica jealous but i dont know who. So guys what do you think shoud pacifica be the one who'll get jealous of a ramdom girl or dipper get jealous of a random guy?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading XD**

 **Please review thank you**


End file.
